


老兄，你的性癖好鸡巴怪啊

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bottom Romano, GV filming, M/M, Nationverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Prussia, body sushi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 罗马诺想成为电影明星，普鲁士决定帮助他实现梦想。然而经费紧张，困难重重。屡次受挫后他们只能转换思路，去拍不需要衣服的小电影。但隐藏在好心朋友的面具下，普鲁士似乎别有所图。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	老兄，你的性癖好鸡巴怪啊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/23更新的本章的2和3，就剩个4了

1

“哥哥大人，请你往后退一点…不，退得有点多，回来，再往右侧移一下。”

无论是作为南意大利的代表，抑或在日常生活中做一个“人”的时候，罗维诺都不喜欢服从命令。事实上，他天生有一种叛逆的情怀，只不过懒惰与怯懦往往会把他内心渺小的声音盖过去。毕竟很多时候，做不做和喜不喜欢也没有必然的联系。所谓形势所迫，不得不做。

但是今天，罗维诺一反常态，驯服地听从了另一个人的安排：老实地在床上挪动屁股，只为了让自己完整地展示在摄像机前。站在摄像机背后，发出指令的家伙不是罗维诺的上司，他们之间没有支配和从属的关系。可是……

罗维诺姿态僵硬地坐在床上，被黑洞般的镜头牢牢捕获。为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他故意粗着嗓子说：“好了没有？”

男人继续专心于自己手头的工作，没有回应罗维诺的问题。

“操你，基尔伯特，你到底行不行？别跟我说你在等伟哥起作用。”

被称作基尔伯特的男人再次附下身，确认镜头中的罗维诺已经完美地融入自己设计的场景中——其实就只是一张简单的床，乏善可陈，缺乏想象力，配不上罗维诺一贯的好名声。然后基尔伯特终于咧开嘴笑了，露出和他头发一样白的整排牙齿。

“真可爱，别着急，你马上就能实现愿望了。”他冲罗维诺眨眨眼，“我马上回来。”

罗维诺看着基尔伯特离开房间，直到现在，他也无法否认自己要做的事情非常荒谬。更加荒谬的是和他一起做这件事情的人。

在一切的最初，所有的荒谬都起源于一个小小的念头：罗维诺想当Hero。

拜托，地球上会有国家不做世界中心的梦吗，但又不是所有国家都是美国。如果不能在现实的政治生活中成为主角，那凭什么他南意大利不能在电影中当主角？

可悲的是，即使在电影中，也没有他的位置。

好在，南意大利式生存方式最值得称道的就是懂得适时放弃。就在罗维诺马上要放弃的前一秒钟，基尔伯特从天而降。

他说，那我们就来创造自己的电影，最好的电影。

用通俗的话来说，罗维诺只是犯了一个所有人都会犯的错：没有经受住送上门来的诱惑。

而在后来，因为各种各样的原因，包括资金、设备、他们俩的倔脾气以及罗维诺不愿意回想起的某个原因，电影拍摄计划被细化为不需要戏服和场景的GV拍摄计划。他和基尔伯特，甚至不需要别的演员。

该死，罗维诺不知道现在自己该做什么，甚至连该想什么都不清楚。可能他的大脑已经启动了自我保护机制，让他看不见房间里的大象，以免羞愧致死。一些无关紧要的念头被推出来转移逃跑或者自裁的企图，比如说，自己绝对不能让基尔伯特轻易得到满足，那样会使自己大失面子。

这就意味着他得在接下来的GV拍摄中掌握主动权。

2  
然后罗维诺意识到自己至少应该先脱下衣服。虽然现在他的脑子运转功率不正常，不过他打保票，如果让基尔伯特来负责脱衣服，整部GV看上去就会像一部强奸片。他们拍的是GV没错，但是再怎么说也不能和普通的垃圾片一样低俗。

罗维诺低头解开纽扣，看着自己的乳头在接触到空气后逐渐挺立起来是种很奇怪的体验。在自慰的时候，他经常摸自己的乳头，那里的确是他的敏感带。为什么男人也要有乳头仍然是世界未解之谜之一，可能是上帝在指引进化过程中故意留下的，提醒人类两性本质殊途同归。罗维诺回避去想在接下来的拍摄中自己要扮演哪一方的角色。他没有白眼狼到忘记基尔伯特本意只是为帮助自己。

不过这也不意味着他需要配合基尔伯特的所有妄想。

正要脱下衬衫时，罗维诺又改变了主意，留它半挂在肩膀上。原因他自己也没弄明白，也许潜意识里，他并不想在海滩以外的地方裸露自己，他又不是法国人，无法对裸奔习以为常。尽管没有实际意义，留下一些布料还是能让他有些许虚幻的安全感。没有哪一部和性相关的影片不用脱裤子，他在脑海中反复说服自己，拉下拉链时避免碰到阴茎，踩着裤脚慢慢地将裤子褪下。突然之间，三角内裤勒着阴茎的感觉变得鲜明起来。幸好今天他选了深色的内裤，渗出的体液不会有过于明显的痕迹，至少在镜头里看不清。

“你已经准备好了吗？”直到声音响起，他才注意到房间里已经多了一个人。基尔伯特的声音听起来比平时更加沙哑。

“等一下！”罗维诺几乎是下意识地喊了出来，“那是什么？”他指了指基尔伯特手里那个看上去像个铁桶的容器。 

“Gelato！”基尔伯特得意洋洋地向他展示一整桶压实的冰淇淋，从混杂的色彩来看口味很多，“意大利国宝，这创意不错吧？影片的标题我都想好了，就叫Eat up hot baby gelato。”

在他理解基尔伯特的意思后，眼里基尔伯特的笑容就开始变得有些猥亵了。“宝宝级？是猛男级！”罗维诺憋出一句反驳，无法忽视自己脸颊燃烧的感觉。他知道自己不应该这样，要拍GV本身就是一件很猥亵的事情。 

“可以，那就猛男级。”基尔伯特从善如流地哄他，“我已经打开了摄像机，我们开始吧。”

罗维诺还是不能彻底放心。“喂，放到网上，人类真的看不出来吗？”这个问题不仅是为了拖延时间。

“你见过几个普通人能正确认识自己的国家？放心吧，你的影像在不同平民眼里都不一样。

哥哥大人，来吧，我们不要浪费时间和gelato。”

基尔伯特依旧穿戴整齐，除了隆起的裤裆，正经得下一秒可以上谈判桌。但罗维诺能够分辨出他的确和刚刚完全不一样了，连说出的话都带上了点撒娇的尾音。同为雄性动物，罗维诺对这种焦躁并不陌生。自己仅仅是解开纽扣、脱掉裤子，就能让基尔伯特激动起来。他感到自信从腹部深处一点点升上来。让一个全副武装的德国人失控永远能让罗维诺获得满足，虽然白色T恤和牛仔裤远远比不上盔甲或军装，可是鉴于对象是那个平日里不可一世的基尔伯特，他还是很高兴的。

“你可别因为过度激动心脏病发。”他挺起上半身，用眼神示意基尔伯特开始。

3  
罗维诺的确在暗中期待能开始一场激情四射的演出。要做万众瞩目的明星主演，必须有演员的自我修养。考虑基尔伯特之前急切的态度，就算他并非吃人体盛的行家，至少也应该对接下来的拍摄步骤有详细的规划。

但实际情况是，德国人小心翼翼地舀了一勺gelato放置到他胸前，整个过程动作谨慎得好像他真的是个gelato店里的新人员工，害怕被挑剔的顾客指责。

然后基尔伯特就开始吃冰淇淋。这种机械的食用活动已经持续了十五分钟，或者更长！罗维诺已经掌控不清时间了，总之整个过程缓慢而煎熬。胸口的gelato冰冷坚硬，毫无融化的迹象。基尔伯特的双手好像断了一样，黏在他腰间后就没有了进一步的动作。这本应该是一场流动的盛宴，绵密松软的gelato和他自然放松的身体应该共同构成双重诱惑，呈现到观众眼前。而不是两个男人像僵尸一样直挺挺地趴在一起，中间夹着一坨硬邦邦的不明物体。基尔伯特的老二可能都不如这玩意硬。

而且他妈的冷死了。 

“这样一点都不好看！”罗维诺终于忍不住尖叫道。“真正的gelato手动搅拌，不加一滴水，入口即化。这块冰是什么鬼！” 

基尔伯特显得很懊恼：“对不起，我一定是搞错了贮藏温度。我去拿喷枪加热剩下的gelato。”他抬手要把罗维诺胸前的gelato移走。

罗维诺深吸一口气，抓住了基尔伯特的手。

“不准浪费真正的gelato。”

他引导着基尔伯特把Gelato在自己身上涂抹开，从胸部到下腹，他们的手交叠在一起。基尔伯特学得很快，他不再需要引导，热切地抚摸着罗维诺的身体，还无师自通地加上了亲吻与舔舐。这次的“吃”终于有点像样了，罗维诺满意地叹气。德国人的手和舌头带来温暖，让他不由自主地想将自己送上去。经过基尔伯特的努力，他身上的gelato终于开始缓缓地流动起来，冷与热的对比刺激着罗维诺的情欲。现在罗维诺的腰和四肢都是软的，只剩下两个地方是硬的：他的鸡巴和乳头。一个想法清晰起来。

他想要基尔伯特专心照顾他的敏感点，而不仅是偶尔擦过又刻意避开，那样不够。他何必和基尔伯特客气？于是罗维诺用力摁过基尔伯特的头，把胸前的乳头直接往男人嘴中送。基尔伯特的头发刚剃不久，脖子上还有刚长出的发茬，让罗维诺的手心痒痒的。随后，乳头被湿润潮湿的口腔包围，当下就让他身体的其他部位陷入感官失调。基尔伯特一开始不敢直接碰触乳头的顶端，只轻轻舔弄周遭的乳晕。但罗维诺的反应给了他勇气，只过了一小会他便开始紧紧地吸吮乳头，导致罗维诺再也抑制不住呻吟。

基尔伯特的胡子刮得很干净，没有会扎到他的坚硬的胡茬，但精神上的刺激永远更胜于物理上的。男人用鼻尖轻拱，用嘴唇摩擦，用舌头卷吻，百般宠爱着罗维诺的乳头。无论是从概念上还是现实上，基尔伯特在舔他的乳头这件事都能让罗维诺发疯。

“樱桃，一般最后吃”含糊不清的声音传到罗维诺耳里，让他下意识地睁眼，一下子看到基尔伯特在贴着自己的胸口笑。他想引起罗维诺的注意，说些玩笑话，但又舍不得放过嘴里的乳头。罗维诺乳头周围的gelato因为基尔伯特口腔的热气开始融化，混合着他的口水开始缓缓流动，就像罗维诺自己开始流奶了。

在这样的刺激下，罗维诺肿胀的老二已经快到了极限，变为束缚在三角内裤里的埃特纳火山。他必须努力才能克服颤抖的冲动。基尔伯特像是没注意到他的异状，继续全神贯注地舔舐着他的乳头，认真得仿佛在证明一项能拿诺贝尔奖的伟大猜想。这种神情简直荒诞得可笑，但对于罗维诺而言只起到火上浇油的效果。他再也忍不住，张腿环上基尔伯特的腰，隔着内裤在另一个男人健壮的腹肌上摩擦着自己。浑噩的动作中，他根本没法分清楚快感源自上面或下面。屈从欲望有了第一次，就会有以后的无数次。罗维诺再次半闭起眼，放任自己享受和基尔伯特的模拟性交。

突然基尔伯特放过了他的乳头。罗维诺还没反应过来，就被疯狂地吻住。德国人果然是全世界吻技最差，对罗维诺的嘴唇，基尔伯特没了对待乳头时的花样。从任何角度来看，这个用力的，时间长得让人怀疑的深吻都没有多少艺术性可言，是基尔伯特嘴里的味道让罗维诺没法离开。开心果、玫瑰、醋栗、红莓和无花果，还有连他也分辨不出的独特味道，构成了基尔伯特的吻。


End file.
